The Ancients
by SweetLikeIncense
Summary: In the Greek millennia of fear and overbearing dictators, a rich household Master high in political standing searches for a suitable husband for his daughter. Unfortunately Kyoko is unwilling and begins to train her anger away, when it's time for her to choose her suitor unexpected powers brew inside of the young woman and a chain of supernatural events follow this woman.


**The Creator**

"Kyoko where did you go?" a woman's voice intruded as a girl about 13 hid behind the giant curtain to a room she was never allowed in. Staying perfectly still, her eyes widened at the voice. "Aha!" it yelled moving the curtain aside to glare at her.

The little girl frowned and crossed her arms, "I just wanted to hide from those people daddy keeps bringing to the house." The voice, who was another girl maybe 20, sighed and dragged her away from the room. "Who were they anyways?" she demanded.

"The Master would not appreciate you being out here Kyoko, both you and I would be in trouble," was the woman's only reply. She was one of the servants of the house, and at her words Kyoko knew to shut her mouth. Their home was in Greece, where trouble from children was not tolerated. Kyoko's father was one of the richest in the country, still their servants had to work hard just for scraps of food.

When the servant had gotten Kyoko into the main house they had to sneak through the kitchen so as not to be seen. "KYOKO!" a loud voice thundered through the house, making her cringe. Wide eyed the servant paused slightly, and then took Kyoko into the main room. "Ah you were close by, good" a man stated as they walked in. The servant backed out after a minute of silence and shut the door behind her. "You remember those men that keep coming by… You do don't you?" he demanded staring at her.

Kyoko looking at the floor nodded, "Yes father." Her dad was extremely tall, with the curly black hair, and deep blue eyes of most Greeks. "At first they came once a month, now it's every week," she added looking at him. At the corner of her eye her mother stood by the door watching with her stormy gray eyes. Her long blonde hair reached her hips, and was braided down the side of her face. While her father was wearing leather armor, her mother wore a traditional Chiffon. Her father was named Zarek, her mother Megeara.

Zarek put a hand on his chin in thought. "I have asked them to visit so I can tell whether or not their family is good enough," he stated wording it carefully. "Each one of those men has a son. In fact their sons are not only the eldest of their siblings but the best in training," he explained. Kyoko was staring in surprise at her father, as what he was intending sunk in.

"You're getting rid of me," Kyoko whispered covering her face in her hands. She fell to her knees as she realized that it happens for every girl about her age. Seeing it happen to them was normal, but there had never been mention of marriage to her.

Megeara walked over to her and sat beside her. "We are not getting rid of you, don't talk so foolishly. Don't you realize what would happen if we did not have you marry?" she asked softly. In that moment Kyoko really did remember. Greece was not a safe place to live, especially when you're not only a girl, but the daughter of one of the richest people there. "Now, I have to show you something. We will continue this again once your thoughts have settled," Megeara continued glancing at her husband. He nodded to her, and she took Kyoko outside.

In the courtyard was a giant pool of water surrounded by overgrowing grape vines. The stone ground had symbols of the Gods, and Goddesses carved into them to show worship. On the other side of the yard was a stone gate that had been left open. Megeara led Kyoko through it to the training grounds. "You are not like other girls who have to work for everything and be only a good mother," Megeara whispered with a smile.

Kyoko frowned at the good mother part, as they went up to the professional trainer her father had bought for his skills. "I am not used to training women, especially children, although your father paid me to teach you the use of ONE weapon and how to fight without any at all," the old man explained with distaste. Kyoko's mother visibly glared at the man until he averted his eyes. He wore the

"Now child, you may choose one weapon. Remember that you cannot change your mind after you have picked it," her mother explained. After several examples of the weapons that there was, and how long it would take to teach Megeara began walking inside. "I must attend to something but I will be back tonight to check on you," she smiled.

The man watched as she walked away then turned to Kyoko with hard eyes. "Well?" he demanded crossing his arms in mockery. "I would like to see which one you will choose. Will it be the sword you won't be able to pick up till your twenty or the spear it will be impossible for you to throw with such a small body?" he asked with laughter in his eyes.

Thinking hard Kyoko looked at all the weapons in consideration, the man may be mocking her but he was right. Then a thought came to her mind, and her eyes lit up in excitement, "What about a bow Trainer Jace?" she asked. The man frowned and sighed in bitterness, picking up the thin wooden bow; examining it he looked at it, then her.

"A wise choice, alright I will teach you… Don't expect me to go easy on you we still have combat training to do as well," he admitted standing straight.

**~3 year later**

Running across the giant stone gate Kyoko skipped across the roof of the main house. Pulling up the latched door to the main room, she jumped down inside to find herself interrupting a meeting. "Father!" she said in surprise as she landed crouched on her feet.

The same men who have been coming over constantly had wide-eyes at the sight of her. Only three of them remained though, over the past few months some would not come back to the house again. "She's grown a lot…" one of them stated with a frown. Kyoko stood straight and looked away from the men, with a sigh she started for the door. "I take it she still is being unreasonable," he added.

Zarek grimaced, "She can be a handful sometimes. Her skills are coming along greatly though, I'm proud of her." He smiled then, and started pacing the floor in thought. "The teacher I paid for is more proud than me; he even started teaching her the use of other weapons… I think I know how to end this charade of suitors," he stated with a smirk.

The oldest of the men gave a distasteful eye at his words. "Master Zarek, what are you suggesting?" he asked crossing his arms. The others stood in silence until he spoke up.

"What I am suggesting is that while my daughter isn't much for strength, her speed could cause her victory against others," Zarek began with a glint in his eyes. "You all think your sons are good enough, well then I make a challenge. If you want your son to be able to marry Kyoko, then they have to win a battle against her," he stated.

The men had horrified looks on their face at Zarek's proposal. "Have you lost your mind? You want your daughter to be hurt, or worse?! This is disgraceful to even speak about!" one of the younger ones exclaimed.

Zarek gave him a hard look, making the man take a step back. "Lyra show them out of my house, you men are not invited back here again," he sighed walking out of the room to the door as a servant came to lead them out.

The oldest one walked out with his head held high as if the conversation didn't bother him. "You will come to me eventually Zarek," he said not looking back to realize the words had no effect on the master.

The two others had paused inside the doorway. "I will take your challenge, if my son can beat her she is mine," the younger growled striding out the door. They watched as he left in anger and in defeat to the situation.

"And you?" Zarek asked the last man. He stood with an expressionless face which seemed only about 30, as his bright golden eyes pierced the Master's. Shaking Zarek's hand he nodded in agreement, and with a smile he walked out the door.

When the door had shut Zarek walked to his bedroom with a deep frown. "Are you sure she is ready?" Megeara asked sitting on the bed. She was looking at the floor and raised her eyes to meet his, but all he did was stare at the wall. Taking a deep breath she replied "I hope, that you have not signed our daughter for death."

Outside Kyoko sat on the edge of the pool staring at her reflection. The sun had started setting, giving her skin a dull pink color. "I take it you're not out here to train, since it is your day off," Jace asked sitting beside her. "In fact you look upset," he stated giving her a hard look.

With a scoff Kyoko stood up and stared at one of the Hydra statues in the courtyard, "That's an understatement Trainer. I do not need a day off." Jace nodded and headed towards the training grounds saying 'very well' as he went. She followed a second later, her anger oddly drained as she turned her attention away from the hydra.

The next day her father had her clad in leather armor and she frowned at his actions. "So if I don't lose to either of them, then I won't have to marry?" Kyoko asked hesitantly as he strapped on a wooden sword she hasn't used in 2 years. His actions confused her, for he never truly accepted her learning to fight, in fact there had been days he was seething when she would come home bruised and bloody from training. A young lady shouldn't be learning ways of violence instead she should be learning how to become a wife and mother, was his accusations.

Her father's face was stone as he stared up at her, she could tell doing this bothered him, so why did he? "You refuse to let them come around to court you, I have run out of options. You are correct, only if that happens then I will find someone who can put you in your place. You have become a fine young woman, and I am immensely glad you have no lasting scars as us men do…" he explained face grim and irritated.

Eyes glazing over in realization, Kyoko didn't say another word, instead she stood straight and let out a deep breath. Once Zarek was done getting her ready they walked to the training grounds of their home where to men stood with curiosity. They were about 20 or so, and they were dressed as she was. As they saw her a series of emotions crossed their faces, disbelief most of all. Behind them stood the two men, the fathers who agreed to this, the last ones, at least for now.

One young man had chocolate brown eyes, and thick brown hair similar to his fathers' own. The other had bright blue eyes and dark sandy blonde hair cut short. Her father introduced them as she walked over, "This is Persio," he spoke as the blonde one came over and smiled warmly at Kyoko. "And Acacio," the brown haired one had a smirk on his features as he took her in, but didn't acknowledge her presence otherwise.

Nodding her head in greeting Kyoko didn't otherwise give them much attention, her father gave her an irritated look as she got ready for the battle. Acacio approached first, all full of pride, not thinking once that she could beat him. Kyoko smiled a little at that, for he thought she couldn't do anything as a woman. Looking to the side she found Jace and gave him a small smile, which he returned with a nod and a grin of his own.

At the start of the battle this man underestimated her, and Kyoko saw that that was the reason she won. He went towards her with a deadly grace only a real trained soldier seemed to have, and she blocked in time with every thrust or stab. That seemed to irk him, and she began her offense with a twirling slice and she flipped over him as he dodged only to jab at the back of his knees. He keeled over from the impact, growling in embarrassment before standing this time more cautiously. Stepping back they circled each other trying to gain insight on each other's moves, Kyoko noticed that he would twitch his right eye when he went to move.

Although it didn't help when he rolled towards her and grabbed her ankles pulling her over, he grabbed her sword and stood hanging it over her. Kyoko grabbed it since it was only wood and jerked him forward landing a punch right into his throat. Choking Acacio's face turned red from anger and lack of oxygen as he dragged air into his lungs.

Taking his distraction, the man didn't expect her to keep going and knee him in the face. He growled loudly as he raised his head, so they could see his bloody nose. Kyoko huffed from the exertion, and just stared hard at him; this only seemed to spur him on, men were just so greedy and possessive, he also didn't want to walk away in shame.

This time he refused to give a merciful fight as he thought he would need to in the beginning. Acacio took a deep calming breath to regain some control, and rushed her with full force. Kyoko was mowed down to the ground where he preceded to backhand her across the face. "That isn't how men fight, it's a coward's last option," she yelled as he held her down with the force of his body. Instead of responding he slapped her again, and clenching her teeth she decided to nail him in the jewels, which Kyoko had put metal bolts on her shin guards the day before.

Acacio's hands gripped hers tightly as he went rigid from pain, before he let go and rolled off to the side. Jace had put a lot of practice into showing her how to get a man off her when he held you down, because it was something the gender often did in a fight with a woman. The practice paid off, as the young man was now completely unconscious, so Kyoko stood keeping her head high.

The father instantly exploded in anger, yelling at Zarek and cursing the both of them, until Zarek approached him with his own weapon as his threats. After a few unsavory words the man dragged his son away from the field, Kyoko watched them leave with a sigh.

The next fight ended much differently, for Persio didn't seem to give much of a fight, and seemed amused throughout the whole affair. His father laughed at the end when I got Persio on the ground sword at his throat, the side of his head swollen. "Friends then my Lady," he stated at the end with a smile.

"Really? Why did you throw the fight?" Kyoko demanded fighting her own smile. He looked at their fathers who were laughing and talking together, Zarek invited him to dinner even.

Persio considered her question as his hand ran through his blonde hair. He was fair, and had a lean muscled body that made her want to blush. Acacio was even more so, but with his unflattering attitude it put a damper on his looks. "Let's just say that I have no interest in forcing a marriage, but that doesn't mean I don't want you. I just plan to go about it differently," and with that he walked to his father.

An hour later and Kyoko was washed and walked into the dinner room in a fine silk Chiffon with a leather strap instead of a standard clasp. It hugged her body nicely which didn't appeal to her, but her mother made her wear it for her victory. Kyoko felt uncomfortable with the stares around the table, and sat quietly to the left of her father.

Her mother took the pleasure of braiding her dark raven brown hair around her shoulder where it thickly hung at her waist. "You look beautiful, and you have won quite a victory for yourself this day," Zarek decreed feeling proud despite that she was still unmarried. "And tonight you are 17 as well, we must celebrate my child," he grinned smiling at Kyoko.

No matter what they were going through he loved his girl and wife more so than anything he could ever imagine. Except he had had a limited time, and now that time was up; still he only let a smile on his expression.

By the end of the night, once everyone was in bed, Kyoko went back to the fountain to stare at the dark water underneath the ominous moon. Her heart was beating fast and pain entered her mind as she gasped. Gazing at the hydra statue Kyoko bit her tongue from crying out, she cringed as she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning Zarek approached and sat beside her, taking hold and comforting her in his arms. "Do not fight it my child, there is something I must tell you. I had to fight for your life, the day you were born. The God's gave me the ability to keep you, they told me that they would bless you as well. You can live with us like you were meant… Unless you didn't marry, or find a suitor by your 17th birthday." He spoke softly as Kyoko listened through the numbing pain.

Confusion clouded her features and she became speechless as she now glared at the hydra unsure of what he was saying to her. Suddenly it began moving and she cried out getting Zarek's attention as it became alive, all of this vanished quickly though as darkness overcame her vision.


End file.
